A new world
by fairy grace
Summary: Clary has spent all her life living in a small remote town in Guatemala. But when her mom decides to move to New York she isn't to thrilled about the idea and doesn't think she will make new friends or fit it, but when she meets Jace Lightwood she begins to think other wise. (All Human)


Prologue

This is it. I think to myself as I step out of the airport and into the terminal onto the plane. The only home I have ever known for my whole life, I was born and raised in this small town. I loved being raised in Guatemala up until I was 16, the towns here are awesome especially San Marcos, that's where I lived. Going bare foot all day long, I was always outside running around playing with my friends Africa and Star. We all went on the best adventures together, like the time we took the speed boat across the lake so San Pedro, We stayed there the whole day just walking around and buying food out of the small stores whenever we were hungry. Or the time when we went to the top this one mountain and jumped off the cliffs that were around 100 feet up at the highest. Also the time when after this one celebrations where they would make amazing saw dust murals of the road and every would run through them afterward, then for the rest of the day we would go to the lake and then get Popsicle before going home.

But know my mom is done doing all her paintings here and decided to move to New York because she could get some good buyers there. That means me, her and my older brother Jonathon have to move there and leave the only place we have called home. I'm scared to move, where I have lived was been so remote that I never had a cell phone because it was never necessary and there was hardly and cell phone reception. The nice thing about growing up her is I don't only know English I also know French, Spanish (of course), German, Italian, and Russia. Only because there is always so many opportunity here to learn languages.

I'm not saying that I am not happy about moving, but I can't say that I am not say either. I just don't think I will fit in there. I have just been raised in such a remote place, and I have had barely any connections with technology. And plus isn't that what most places like in the United States? From what I have herd most teenagers can't stay off of their devices. As for me I haven't ever been on one.

As I walk on the plane I feel a bang of sadness and regret about coming this far, I don't want to leave Guatemala this place is my home. It will never be the same anywhere else.

"You OK Clary?" Jon asks me as we start to board the plane.

"Yeah I am fine, just sad is all." I respond.

"I know, but we will adjust." Jon has always been the more responsible one out of the two of us, he always gets good grades at school, but I was always skipping school to hang out with my friends all day. That part I am going to miss, the most.

"If you say so." I say as I sit down in a seat next to the window.

* * *

><p>(Clary's Prov)<p>

It's Monday morning and I am up making breakfast for my family, it is the first day of school after all and I woke up really early because I was too nervous about today.

"JON GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BREAKFAST IS READY AND WE ARE LEAVING SOON!" I yell up the stairs at him.

"Geez calm down I'm right here." He replies coming down the stairs. "Clary is that what you are going to wear to school?" he asks me.

I look down at my cloths, I am just wearing a pair of sort of baggy faded blue jeans, and a white and blue striped shirt that was also baggy.

"What, this is what I wore back at home." I say turning back around to the stove.

"Clary I thought we talked about this, this is our home know you have to get used to it." Says my mom coming into the room.

"Well it isn't home ok? I didn't want to move in the first place."

"Well your just going to have to suck it up and get use dot it because we aren't moving back."

"Why did we even have to move? I was happy where we were."

"That was part of the reason we moved." She tells me coming closer.

"Why is it a crime for me to be happy? In that case I will never go to jail." I say stomping out the house after sling my backpack over my shoulder. As you can see me and my mom have never had a good relationship. She always favored Jon over me.

I keep walking to school and make it there in good time for a 2 mile walk. And to make matters worse these shows are pinching my feet so bad, since I never wore shoes back home unless it was a special occasion.

I walk into the school and the first thought was wow this place is huge, and my second thought was inspired my two people practically having sex in the middle of the hall way. They were making out and his hand was under her shirt while hers was rubbing against his pant. I fight back a gag as I keep walking down the hall way until see a sign that says the office above the door. I walk in there and see a women at the front desk with an expression on her face that told me she didn't want to be here.

"Umm I'm Clary Fray and I am new and I need my schedule." I say over the counter. She just looks at me over her glasses, does some typing on her computer reaches over the printer and hands me a piece of paper without saying a word. I grab it and walk out the doors before looking at my classes.

_Us Government room 2A_

_Chemistry room 16B_

_Calculus room 9A_

_Choir room 5C_

_Lunch _

_Free Period_

_English 11 room 11B_

Well I guess I have a free period because I don't have to take a language. Also lucky for me I see my first room up ahead of me just a little ways. I go into the room and take an empty seat in the back because I don't like to draw attention to myself. But my plan didn't work out so well.

"Hey you look new I haven't seen you before." Someone beside me says looking at me.

"Umm yeah I just moved her." I say pulling out my binder and start doodling on the pages trying to show the person that I don't want to talk.

"Oh that awesome Where from?" the person asks.

"Guatemala." I reply simply not bothering to look up.

"That's awesome how long did you live there for like one year?"

"No my whole life."

"That's so cool, how do you speak English?"

"My mom speaks it so she spoke it to me when I was growing up."

"That would explain why you don't have an accent."

This is when I look up at who's speaking, and it's a guy with brown curly hair with glasses that are two big for him.

"I'm Simon." He says sticking his hand out to me.

"Clary." I say shaking his hand.

At that moment the teacher walks through the doors and to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone, I do believe that we have a new student, Clary Fray will you come up and introduce yourself. I already don't like this teacher but I do stand up and walk to the front of the class as I was ask. As soon as I get to the front someone walks through the door and goes and takes a seat in the back next to me, but when I look at who it is I notice it is the guy from the hall way that was making out with that girl.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Lightwood." Says the teacher.

"So nice to see you to Heather." He says back but after that she says nothing, and I guess that's my queue to start talking.

"Well hello everyone I am Clary, and I just moved here." I say awkwardly.

"Where from?" someone in the middle row asks.

"Umm Guatemala." I respond.

"Is that your natural hair?" someone else asks.

I look down at my intense curly strawberry blond hair that is almost read, I guess it doesn't look real with my tanner skin from always being out in the sun all day.

"Yeah." I respond quickly and go back to my seat before anyone else asks me any questions. Once I sit down I notice the Lightwood guy looking at me.

"What?" I ask him wondering why he is staring at me.

"Your different is all, really different than most girls I have met."

"Am I supposed to say thank you?"

"Well most girls would be dying to be in your place right now." He says cockily smirking down at me.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I don't care." I say looking away and paying attention. America is going to be so much different than I thought it would be.


End file.
